The present invention relates to a vest for restraining a patient in a supporting structure having a frame such as a bed, chair or the like, but allowing a limited degree of movement. Restraints of this type have a number of applications including restraining elderly people or surgical patients who could be injured while attempting to get out of bed on their own or restraining mentally ill patients to maintain control.
Patient restraining devices are well known in the art. These devices generally have one or more deficiencies including: difficulty in putting the device on the patient, such as arm holes to feed the patient's arm through; no means to secure the device on the patient separate from the means for securing the device to the bed, which can result in tightening of the device due to the movement of the patient; and difficulty in accessing the patient's chest while in the device to monitor various medical instruments such as a subclavian intravenous tube. Some examples of such devices are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,294 to Robertson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,530 to Storey; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,065 to Jillson.